


Cuddle Me In

by justahufflepuff



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahufflepuff/pseuds/justahufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is having a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. </p>
<p>Enjolras comes in and makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me In

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely friend [Rachel](http://sadcorekieran.tumblr.com), who was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day of her own, and asked for some cuddles.

Grantaire has made an executive decision: everything in the world is awful. Absolutely everything is just shit, and there was no point getting off the couch. By tomorrow he may change his mind, but it didn’t make today any less awful. 

He’s not turned on a single light in the small apartment all day, choosing instead to sequester him on the sagging, well-loved couch with every blanket off his bed and the worn down bear that Éponine had made him for a birthday present last year. The only things he’s eaten today are PopTarts, ice cream and a fifth of vodka. Tomorrow morning won’t be kind, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t because the only thing in the world that matter is the next episode of Gilmore Girls and getting acquainted with the bottom of his half-gallon of Rocky Road. 

Lorelei Gilmore is having a Very Important Moment, and R’s not tearing up, he’s not. It’s just that Lorelei is the only future he wants to see for himself in the world, he just needs to find his very own Luke and probably his own Rory. Then maybe he’d find a way to navigate his stupid, fucked up life and his terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. At least he’d have witty banter and lots of free coffee. 

A key turned in the lock and Enjolras stepped through the door.

Grantaire blinked at him, caught off guard, his mass of curls and the top of his face barely visible from underneath the blankets. He probably looked like some sort of freakish mole person.

“R?” Enjolras asked, putting down his suitcase (because Enjolras never could learn to just drop things by the door properly) as he struggled out of his jacket and winter wear. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything.” Grantaire muttered darkly, pulling the blankets closer around him as Enjolras took off his shoes.

They’ve been dating for almost a year and yet sometimes it still bowls R straight over when Enjolras looks at him like the most important thing in the world. It’s still occasionally mind-blowing that he’s worthy and wanted. 

Enjolras’s brow creases, concern radiating out of his body like some bizarre affection halo. He kisses Grantaire on his forehead, on the top of his head, on the tip of his nose, before promising he’ll be right back. 

Grantaire is staring resolutely at the screen when Enjolras comes back armed with footie pajamas and a matching bear that Combeferre had made him. He worms his way into the blanket nest and presses himself up against Grantaire’s side. The warmth eases the edged corners of his mind, makes a little easier to see outside of his tunnel vision.

“What episode is it?” Enjolras asks.

“One of the Jess ones.” Grantaire says. 

There’s a hand in his hair, scratching at his scalp and damn if Enjolras doesn’t know exactly how to make him feel boneless. His head droops onto Enjolras’s shoulder, eyes half-lidded. It’s calming and sweet. R has always adored being one of the sole receivers of Enjolras’s physical affection. 

“Hmm. I always liked Dean.” Enjolras says. 

Grantaire snorts. “Please, Jess beats Dean and Logan with his hands behind his back.”

“Probably, but Dean always stood by his convictions.”

“You just think Jared Padalecki’s hot.” Grantaire couldn’t hide his smile, wrapping himself around his boyfriend like a limpet.

Enjolras made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. He didn’t appear to have any plans of moving, nor did Grantaire have any plans of letting go.

Everything seemed a little less awful when he could hear the steady thrum of his boyfriend’s pulse and remind himself that he didn’t have to do things alone. It still pretty shitty, but it wasn’t all the way alone.

For a while neither of them said anything. Just sat still and held each other.

On the screen Luke poured Lorelei coffee. Grantaire threaded their fingers together. 

“I was thinking of ordering in Chinese.” Enjolras says casually, his legs tangled in Grantaire’s. It’s getting too warm under the blankets but neither of them show any sign of moving. 

“Marry me.” Grantaire says, stretching up to shower his appreciation as little kisses along Enjorlas’s face and neck.

“Someday.” Enjolras promises, single-handily knocking all the air out R’s lungs.

The artist sits back, punch-drunk pleased. 

Enjolras has gone pink around the ears but he’s not moving away. In fact, he tightens his hold on Grantaire as if he’s afraid might run away.

Grantaire’s smile is wide and honest. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You better.” Enjolras says in the serious voice he uses for rallies.  


They kiss through the ending credits, and completely ignore the starting credits of the next episode. Grantaire loves singing along with theme with the same passion he saves for Bernini and paint sales. But he’s found something he loves a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://enjoltush.tumblr.com)!


End file.
